Another Blodwyn Adventure
by crystal-rose-20
Summary: I just love my Blodwyn twins a lot so Im doing another insert with them only this time is a little more different as the girls find themselves split up in Santa Carla with their little sister along for the ride. Will they find love with the boys saving them from their fate or will they have to let the story play out as it should to save their sister's life.
1. Baby Sitting Blues?

**Another Blodwyn Adventure**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but the Blodwyn Twins and their little sister.**

**Summery: I just love my Blodwyn twins a lot so Im doing another insert with them only this time is a little more different as the girls find themselves split up in Santa Carla with their little sister along for the ride. Will they find love with the boys saving them from their fate or will they have to let the story play out as it should to save their sister's life.**

_**Bold Italics: Thinking**_

**Bold: Talking**

**Chapter One: Baby Sitting Blues ?**

Well tonight was looking to be a rather UN-eventfull night as we zoom in on a small little house in an ordinary town in the farming state of Indiana. Inside we see two teenage girls of about sixteen or seventeen arguing with an older woman as an older man is helping her on with her coat.** " I don't wanna hear it Reign. Your father and I barely ever get time to ourselves and tonight we are taking the chance. It will only be for a few hours you and Tempest can watch Vyra for that long." **

Reign was a very short teenage girl often confused for younger than her eighteen years because of her height of 4'9. Well she would if it wasn't for her well rounded figure with a very blessed bust. She was obviously very irritated with her mother as she was running her frenched tipped nails through her wildly curly crimson red hair that fell to her waist. She rolled her blue green almond shaped eyes as her normally porcelain white skin was flushed a deep pink with her temperament as she bit at her full rosey pink lips. **"But mom me and Tempest had plans tonight! We told you that! Their having a horror film convention at the Hulman Center and I heard that some of the Lost Boys stars are going to be there. Me and Tempest were going to get their autographs."**

Mrs. Blodwyn signed as she touched up her make-up in the hall mirror. **" Firstly it's Tempest and I secondly I don't care what you had planned if you ask me you and your sister need to get over your obsession with that movie. It's creepy how much you two talk about those two characters Derek and Daryl like they are real. Your even starting to get Vyra as obsessed with it as you are shes always jabbering away about that boy Lenny and I'm not sure I want her watching that movie. You two need to start looking at real boys you are both old enough to date now I would actually like seeing you two finally dating then you might finally start behaving normally."**

Tempest snorted from where she was sitting on the last step of the stairs to the upper part of the house where her and sister's rooms were. She was Reign's twin but they were in no way identical to begin with she was taller way taller at a good 5'5 she was also more muscular though she to was quite blessed but more in the booty than the bust. She herself was a red head but her hair was a short shoulder length wavy copper red while her also almond shaped eyes were a silvery gold. Which were turned down to examine her black tipped nails as she thinned out her own full pink lips into a straight line. Unlike her sister she had a gorgeous natural caramel tan. She also knew there was no use arguing with their mother she was stubborn and set in her decision but Reign got her stubbornness from the woman. **"Their names are David, Dwayne and Laddie mom and if Vyra likes the movie it shows she has taste. Besides I'd rather daydream about them than some of the jerk offs around here whose idea of a good time is to go cow tippin' ."**

Mrs. Blodwyn turned to her other daughter and gave her one of her ugliest glares.** " Look I'm sorry I really am. I tried to get another baby sitter but no one was available so it will have to be either one of you or both. In fact why don't you take her with you she might enjoy it you know how she adores you both you can spend sometime with your little sister. Now we have to go. Vyra come kiss me goodbye! "** Mrs. Blodwyn shouted the last of her words into the living room.

A few minutes later an adorable nine year old came into the room with her strawberry blonde pigtails bouncing. She really was a cute little gangly thing at only 4 ft tall with a pale skin tone and scattering of golden freckles. Her silvery doe eyes twinkling with an untold secret as she through herself into her mothers arms and kissed her with her little pink bow mouth. **" Bye bye mommy I'll miss you. " **Mrs. Blodwyn smiled at her youngest and in the twins minds favorite daughter.** " Mommy will miss you to and maybe bring you back a surprise. Be good for Rei and Temp." **Standing and looking at her two eldest she had a stern look on her face. **" No more arguing and do not just lock her up in her room all night. " **With those parting words Mrs. and Mr. Blodwyn left for their evening alone.

**" This is so not fair we can't take Vy to the convention some of the costumes will scare her. " **Reign kicked the wall not even caring when the heel of her boot left a good sized crack that would piss her mother off more. Now don't get the girls wrong they both adored their little sister they even considered her their mini me but they weren't stupid. Lost Boys was as scarey of a movie they would let her watch as Vyra was prone to nightmares not that their parents ever noticed as their room was down stairs just off of the living room with their own master bath. They use to have their room upstairs but when the girls turned nine and they discovered they were to have another baby. They had no choice but to turn their room into a nursery and made the guest bedroom down stairs into their new abode. So when Vyra got to old for a baby monitor and had nightmares it was her sister's who answered the screams and would hunt in the closet or under the bed for monsters.

**" I'm sorry Rei. I'll try not to be scared so we can go. If I have a bad dream I'll stay in my room to and wont bug you I promise." **Vyra looked at her little feet in her little pink sparkly ballet flats in shame. Reign sighed feeling bad as Tempest pulled the little girl into her lap and gave her twin a dirty look. **" Rei doesn't blame you Vy she's just mad at mom right Reign ?" **Reign kneeled down in front of her little sister and smiled at her. **" Yeah Temp is right none of this is your fault. Besides it's alright maybe me and Temp can go tomorrow night. " **Reign looked at Tempest as Vyra smiled and hugged her sister missing the disappointed looks on both teens faces. After all tonight was the last night of the convention and the girls couldn't go earlier because they had school but they didn't want Vyra blaming herself for their mother's selfish mistakes since the woman couldn't wait one more night to go out.

**" Hey I got an idea. " **Vyra turned to look at Tempest as she stood holding her on her hip as Reign stood as well following her up stairs into Tempest room. **" Lets have a Lost Boys Marathon we'll watch all three over and over again until we fall sleep. "** Vyra smiled and started bouncing in Tempest arms. **" Can we make popcorn and get out the lick-o-wish and gummy bears? " **Reign and Tempest laughed both finding it funny how Vy tried to say licorice. **" Of course kiddo can't have a marathon with out those now can we? You help Tempest find the movies in that mess she calls a closet and I'll go get the snacks. You want butter popcorn or cheddar ? " **Tempest glared at her twin as Vy made a face thinking real hard. **" Butter and get the red lick-o-wish the black taste yucky. " **Reign saluted causing Vy to giggle as she marched down the stairs narrowly avoiding Tempest giving her a quick kick to the ass with her sneaker.

( _Well here is the first installment of my new Lost Boys I hope this one comes out better than the last one. Basically to clear up somethings this isn't a sequel its a redo of my other story. What happened with my last story was I ended up having to change stuff to fit in a friend who was jealous of me not making a character for her then I ended up trying to fit in more friends to avoid fighting but I am no longer friends with this person so I'm doing it over and doing it my way. Also in case you are wondering the name Vyra is pronounced Vy-Ra. Hope you like it. )_


	2. Rain, Thunder, and Lighting OH SHIT!

**Another Blodwyn Adventure**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but the Blodwyn Twins and their little sister.**

**Summery: I just love my Blodwyn twins a lot so Im doing another insert with them only this time is a little more different as the girls find themselves split up in Santa Carla with their little sister along for the ride. Will they find love with the boys saving them from their fate or will they have to let the story play out as it should to save their sister's life.**

_**Bold Italics: Thinking**_

**Bold: Talking**

**Chapter Two: Rain, Thunder, and Lighting OH SHIT!**

Reign bounced into the kitchen and grabbing a chair and pulled it toward the cabinets before standing on it to look through the shelves for the cheddar popcorn. _**' I really wish that we could of gone to the convention. Maybe next year we can go and Vy will be ten then maybe she will have grown out of the monster in the closet phase. I would of loved to meet Kiefer and I know Temp was so hoping to get a cheek kiss from Billy.' **_Finding the popcorn she jumped from the chair not bothering to move the chair back as she read the instructions and placed the baggie into the microwave.** _' What if mom's right though? What if it is time for us to grow up and finally try to find normal guys. After all it's not like I'm going to meet a David look a like now a days that movie was from the 80's no one dresses or acts like that anymore.'_**

Upstairs Tempest was looking through her closet throwing around clothes and shoes trying to find all of the movies why Vyra was having fun crawling under her bed for the same reason. _**' Maybe we should of just gone ahead an taken Vy to the convention after all she could of met Chance though she might not recognize him as Laddie. No it's better we didn't it might of broken her heart to know that her little crush is now old enough to be her daddy then again Billy and Kiefer are old enough to be mine and Rei's daddies and we don't care. '**_ Tempest sat up and turned to spy Vy under her bed. **" You know what kiddo I'm just wondering if maybe Rei didn't pilfer my movies I'm gonna go search her room you keep looking in her ok? "** a little hand giving her a thumbs up from under her bed was the answer she got as she went across the hall into Reign's room and moved right to her closet. _**' This closet is worse than mine and she was teasing me yeah she can be the big fat pot then. I wonder if mom's right though and if maybe we shouldn't encourage Vy with these movies it's not to late to say I couldn't find them. Save her the heart brake I go through everyday knowing I'm in love with Dwayne when he doesn't exist. '**_

Vyra had stopped looking for the videos awhile ago she was more sulking under Temp's bed than doing anything as the forementioned videos were staring her right in the face. The original right in her very own hands as she stared at the little boy on the cover. _**' Why does everyone have to treat me like I'm still a baby. I could of gone to the convention I wouldn't of been scared this time. Besides I would of liked to have an autograph from Laddie I'm not stupid I know he's not a little kid like I am anymore. I feel sorry for him though no one really asked him whether or not he wanted to be a vampire or human again. Seemed to me he would of been happy either way as long as he was with Star or Dwayne.'**_ Crawling out from under the bed she walked over to the door and called down the hall hoping she was loud enough to be heard downstairs as well. **" Found them!"** Running down the stairs she made her way into the livingroom placing the movies on the coffee table as she jumped onto the couch grabbing the throw off the back to snuggle in._** ' And why does mommy have to keep telling Rei and Temp to grow up? Whats so great about growing up? You get old and then you die and you never come back like grandpa. I'd rather be like Peter Pan and be a kid forever never to grow up that's why I like Laddie he reminds me of Peter Pan.'**_

Reign was drawn out of her thinking as she heard Vy's shout completely missing when the microwave had gone off as she got out a bowl and filled it with the popcorn. Looking at the window she noticed what looked like a storm was coming in as there were flashes of lighting. _**' Great I hope the power doesn't go out that would be just my luck to miss not only the convention but not be able to even watch David on the T.V. . I just wish that David was real and I could be with him that would show my mother big time. '**_ Grabbing some bags of black and red licorice with gummy bears from the snack jars on the counter she took them and the bowl of popcorn into the living room.

Upstairs Tempest about smacked her head on the from of Reign's bed as she saw Vy run toward the stairs to watch the movies. Standing she walked out making sure to close Rei's door before moving to close her own door jump as a clap of thunder cracked through the silence. _**' Great I hate thunder and that means Vy will be even more harder to get to sleep and mom and dad will probably be later getting home to. I really wished I lived in Santa Carla where it's all sunshine and it only rain's during hurricane season of course being able to live with Dwayne would be a bonus and I'd never have to deal with mom's nagging again. '** _Smiling made her way down the stairs catching Reign in the hall taking the bowl from her hands as they walked into the living room.

Vyra shivered as she felt drops of water splashing her face and looked out the window behind the couch seeing rain pour down like it was coming from a shower head. _**' Great I won't get to go to the park tomorrow cause mommy will say it's to muddy. I want to be like Laddie he doesn't have a mommy to tell him know the Lost Boys and Star let him do what ever he wants. Like Temp and Rei let me when mommy isn't around. I wish I could be Laddie's Wendy no his Tinkerbell cause Wendy left to grow up and I never want to and Temp and Rei would come to and be Lost Boys only they'd be girls. '**_ Vyra jumped as Reign sat beside her and reached over to shut the window. **" Alright squirt which one you want to watch first Lost Boys, Lost Boys: The Tribe, or Lost Boys: The Thirst ?"** Vyra smiled and held up The Lost Boys to Tempest who started to put it in the dvd player. **" That's our girl nothing better than the original. "** After she started the dvd Tempest jumped onto the other side of Vy and grabbing up a hand full of popcorn snuggled with her baby sister as Reign pulled off her little shoes to place her feet into her lap.

Together all three Blodwyn sisters watched the opening scene as David appeared through the smoke or was it fog of the carousel Dwayne and the rest of the Lost Boys horseing around behind him as they stopped so David could check out some blonde girl. **" This and the parts where Star jumps on the back of his bike really ticks me off. "** Vy smiled as she kicked her older sister Reign's arm to get her attention. **" I think he would like you better Reign if he ever saw you. Your much prettier than Star or the surf nutty's girlfriend any day. "** Reign smiled as Tempest laughed messing up Vy's hair. **" It's surf nazi kiddo and what am I chopped liver? "** They were so busy teasing Vy at the moment they didn't even notice when the movie seemed to freeze on the part of David jumping off the carousel. That is until a big flash of lighting struck the house as the TV exploded sending them into total darkness.****

_( Well here is the second chapter basically what happened was the girls desire and wishes for the movie to be real was so powerful that fate is making them come true and sending them to Santa Carla. Also yes I know that Vyra is seeming a little mature for her age but if you ever met the little girl shes based off of you'd understand why. )_


	3. Cry Little Sister

**Another Blodwyn Adventure**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but the Blodwyn Twins and their little sister.**

**Summery: I just love my Blodwyn twins a lot so I'm doing another insert with them only this time is a little more different as the girls find themselves split up in Santa Carla with their little sister along for the ride. Will they find love with the boys saving them from their fate or will they have to let the story play out as it should to save their sister's life.**

_**Bold Italics: Thinking**_

**Bold: Talking**

**Chapter Three: Cry Little Sister**

_**At first all I could hear was the screaming of my two older sisters as the TV suddenly exploded in front of us Reign's David was the only face upon the screen. The only thing I could feel was the weight of Tempest hovering over me trying to protect me from chunks of metal and sparks of fire that could seriously hurt me. All I could see was this blinding white light that seemed to break up into a kaleidoscope of swirling colors. Finally like magic there was nothing all sound had stopped the sister protective weight was gone and I was plunged into total darkness. By the hard some what damp and dirty floor under me that I was no longer in our living room had that blast blown me out of the living room was I outside? If I was outside wouldn't I be feeling wet from the rain? Why is it so dark? Where are Rei and Temp?**_

**"Hello?...Rei?...Temp?...Is anyone there?"** No answer I was alone where ever I am. Curling up as tight as I could I held my knees to my chest as I could feel my eyes tearing up. What if I'm dead? Is this hell was I that bad of a girl? Oh if this is a nightmare can I please wake up now please I promise I'll be a good girl. I could feel the tears finally falling over my lashes to slide down my face they felt so cold. Rocking back and forth I was startled by the sounds of engines roaring above me as I was suddenly covered in dirt that was shaken loose from the ceiling. **" Hello?...Help!...Please somebody I'm tramped?"**

**" Wow David did you hear that? Sounds like someone is in our cave dude? "** Why did that voice sound so firmilar? Wait a minute did they just say David like Reign's David. Next thing I knew the room was flooded with light as a group of shadowy figures jumped down into the area I was in. Wait I know this place its the sunken hotel in the Lost Boys. "Who are you kid and what are you doing here?" Turning to the voice that growled at me I came face to face with the Lost Boys leader himself Reign's David. His eyes looked so cold and it was obviously he was holding back a snarl he was much scarier in person I couldn't help it as I suddenly felt the tears coming more freely. **"Awww dude your scaring the crap out of her man. She ain't gonna answer you if you keep making her cry."** Next thing I knew I was pulled up from the ground and shaken a bit. **"Stop crying kid now!" **

Sniffling I tried to wipe my eyes to stop crying before I made him any angrier than he was. **"Stop it David she's just a child."** Turning my head I came face to face with Star the woman who was at fault for all the boys death and next to her was Laddie. David with a growl dropped me back to the ground as he through himself into his wheel chair.** "If you think you can get her to talk Star be my guest."** Star knelt down gently beside me and using the edge of her skirt started to wipe the dirt and tears from my face. **"Hi my name's Star what's yours?"** Looking up at her a gave a small whimper. I didn't know if I should trust her our not both of my sister's didn't like her because of her betraying the Lost Boys and causing David and Dwayne's death. Of course I personally never held anything against her after all she protected Laddie and I like Laddie. **"Come on won't you tell me your name I promise I won't hurt you. I won't let David or the boys hurt you either?"** Looking at said David and then to Dwayne I shivered at the cold looks they gave me. Marco and Paul on the other hand were offering smiles and goofy faces that made me want to laugh of course I didn't dare.

**"Star's really nice and she never breaks a promise honestly. If she says she won't let the boys hurt you she won't."** Whirling my head back around I came face to face with Laddie as my violet eyes met his hazel I could feel my face heat with a killer blush was would of done Rei's hair proud. **"Aww I think the little nibblet has a crush on Laddie. Looks like you got a little girlfriend now squirt."** Suddenly the cave erupted in laughter from all of the Lost Boys even David and Dwayne their laughing lightening up their faces making them softer. I have to admit it was putting me at ease to see they could at least smile. **" Vyra my name is Vyra."** More laughter broke out as suddenly Paul traps Laddie in a headlock. **"What do you know Laddie lets on the charm and he gets the little morsel to talk."** Laddie started to ruff house with him as Star once again tried to catch my attention. **"Can you tell us how you got here?"** Now once again everyone's eyes were on me and I knew I could lie they were vampires couldn't they smell it. **"I don't know one minute I was in my living room with my sister's watching our favorite vampire movie next thing I know I'm here." **

**"Awww how cute the shrimp likes vampires."** This caused the Lost Boys to bust out laughing before the next thing I know Marko had lifted me into the air and placed me on his shoulders. **"So you got sister's huh they cute?"** Reaching into my pocket I pulled out my hello kitty wallet and opened it to the picture of my sisters showing it to him. **"Va va va voom. Talk about hot these girls are fire incarnate Paul check this out. Their red heads to."** I was almost knocked off Marko's shoulders in Paul's haste to see the picture. Once his blue eyes focused on Rei and Temp he through his head back and howled actually howl to the roof. **"I think we should keep the munchin so we can meet these little red riding hoods. I mean truly hubba hubba I'm feeling like Pinocchio and I don't mean from my nose."** I just gave him a confused face as he wiggled his eyebrows earning a slap from Dwayne as he snatched the picture out of his hands. **"Not in front of the girl she's not Laddie I doubt she has no idea what your talking about."** He then turned his eyes to the photo holding it out in front of him I swear I thought I saw his eyes flash yellow a bit before looking at me. **"Where are your sisters would they be in Santa Carla?"** I just shruged as I tightened my hold in Marko's curls. **"I don't know maybe I thought they would be here with me but they aren't. I don't know where they are."**

David snatched the picture from Dwayne as he leaned back and bored stared at the picture and instantly straightened up. **"Boy's I just think I fell in love. Hand me the girl Marko."** I actually trembled as Marko walked over to David and pulled me from his shoulders to sit me in David's lap.** "Alright kid tell me about your sister's which one is this?"** I looked down as he pointed a gloved finger to Reign. **"That's Reign shes the youngest of my older sister's by two minutes plus shes kind of a hot head. Mommy says shes the most stubborn girl in the whole world and sometimes she just wants to give her a kick in the...well I'm not allowed to say that word."** David actually chuckled.** "Sounds like my kind of girl she single? Not that it really matters I'm sure I could take care of it if she isn't I just wanna know if I have to."** I nodded sending a confused look to Star. **"Aren't you dating her?" **

David chuckled as he looked at Star who blushed then looked away. **"I was not anymore I'm sure Star wouldn't mind would you Star?"** Star just gave him a dirty look before moving to her corner and sitting to play with her skirt. David smirked as he started to bounce me on his lap while Dwayne approached looking at the photo in David's hand over his shoulder. **"What about the other one? "** I turned to look up at Dwayne as did David raising an eyebrow. They seemed to hold a silent conversation with their eyes before David nodded and then looked to me both waiting for me to answer. **"That's Tempest and no she doesn't have a boyfriend either. I'm sure they would both like you guys though in fact I know they would."**

David and Dwayne smiled as they stared at me **"Oh really what makes you say that?"** I smiled back at them as I took the picture out of my wallet to rip it in half giving each half to them. **"Because they already do I can't explain it and I'm not sure you would believe me but we already know everything about you guys. Your our favorite vampires ever."** They seemed shocked as the cave suddenly got very quiet before the boys busted out laughing as David nodded to Marko who disappeared for a few minutes before returning with a bottle. **"If you know what we are then you know what this is right?"** I nodded as I gulped. **"It's your blood you use it to turn people."** David nodded as he opened it and took a drink his whole body shivering.** "I like you kid I think you'll fit in great plus it will give Laddie someone to play with so drink."**

Star jumped up and rushed over toward us **"David no shes just a child she has her whole life ahead of her don't turn her into a monster."** David growled at her snarling for a minute I thought he might strike out at her but instead he chose to ignore her and looked at me. **"It's your choice kid but know this I plan to turn both your sisters so you might as well besides you get to stay a kid for ever like Laddie?"** I looked at Laddie this was my wish the wish I made just tonight I could be Tinkerbell to his Peter Pan. Taking the bottle I looked at it the only blood I had ever tasted before was my own from when I cut my finger on a pair of scissors once that I wasn't suppose to play with. **"It isn't going to make me sick is it?"** David shook his head a smile on his face. **"Nope kid you'll never be sick again."** With a big sigh I took a small sip scrunching up my face at the taste it was like I was sucking on a penny. **"Well boys look like we got a new little sister welcome to the family Vyra."**

_( Well here is chapter three I hope you enjoyed it from Vyra's point of view basically this part is suppose to be just after they come back from killing the guard after the carousel next chapter will be from Reign's POV )_


	4. Surrounded By Emersons

**Another Blodwyn Adventure**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but the Blodwyn Twins and their little sister.**

**Summery: I just love my Blodwyn twins a lot so I'm doing another insert with them only this time is a little more different as the girls find themselves split up in Santa Carla with their little sister along for the ride. Will they find love with the boys saving them from their fate or will they have to let the story play out as it should to save their sister's life.**

_**Bold Italics: Thinking**_

**Bold: Talking**

**Chapter Four: Surrounded By Emersons**

_**Oh God my head hurts it feels like I had been drinking which is crazy because I haven't. God why is it so bright when it's suppose to be night time and it's so hot I'm sweating bullets. Oh god what is that freaking smell to it's like liver, garbage, and ass. Next to me I could swear someone was panting maybe that smell was their breath. If so Temp or Vy really need to brush their teeth that's freaking nasty... Wait a minute Temp and Vy. Oh My God are they okay?**_

With a groan Reign started to come to has she raised a hand to her forehead against the sudden pain before daring to crack open her eyes. At first the light was a little blinding so she had to blink a few times before her eyes could focus. Ounce she could see properly she came face to face with a blue eyed black and white husky that looked awfully firmilar. **" Hey mom she's awake."** Looking toward her side she saw the one guy she didn't ever want to see in her life. None other then the vampire killing prick Micheal Emerson. **" Where am I ? What the hell is going on where's my sisters?!"**

Lucy looked at her from the rearview mirror and tried to offer a kind smile. **" I'm sorry sweetie but we didn't see anyone else. We found you passed out along the road and thought we'd take you to the nearest hospital. Do you remember what happened and who you are do you have anywhere to go? "** I didn't know how to answer her how do you tell some one that not only are you not from around here but that where they are doesn't exist. **" Um my name is Reign Blodwyn and no I don't really know what happened. There was this storm and our television exploded and next thing I knew I was waking up here. "** Lucy gave me a slight frown in sympathy. **" Do you live around here is there anyone we can contact like your sisters who are they? "**

**" No we aren't from around here or if they are even here if they are I hope their alright. There names are Tempest she's my twin and then Vyra is our baby sister we were suppose to be watching her. "** I swear I felt like I was about to hyper ventilate. I had no idea what was going on how in the hell did I get into the lost boys movie? Was Temp and Vy here with me? Where they still back at home hurt? **" Well looks like we are almost to Santa Carla. I tell you what you'll just stay with us until we can find your family and then we'll see from there ok? "** Looking up I saw the famous sign as we began to pass it and turning around with Micheal there was the famous black and red warning.

Turning back around I caught Micheal staring at me as Nanook whined and laid out in my lap. **" Wow he really likes you. Nanook doesn't take to people that fast. "** I just glared at him as I scratched the big dog behind the ears. **" Animals for some reason have always been attracted to me and Temp. Unfortunately we can't have one as mom's allergic. "** He just smiled as he reached over to pat the dog. Was he flirting with me? Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. **" So Raine huh that's a nice name your parent's hippies or something to name you Raine and Tempest that's kinda cute I was almost named Moonbeam. "** Oh my god he was flirting with me and he obvious got my name wrong. **" My name is spelle as in the REIGN of a king not the RAIN that falls from the sky. Tempest and my name is not some hippie pun my parents are even hippies never were they grew up in the fifties and had me and my sister's late in life. "**

Thankfully that shut the would be romeo up as he blushed and moved a way from me. Sam had apparently watched the whole thing as he was laughing from the front seat. **" Man you are my hero no one has ever shot Micheal down before. "** I just raised my eye at the kid I didn't really like him either since he also helped to kill the Lost Boys but he was more responsible for Dwayne it was Micheal who had killed David. **" Yeah well he's not my type and neither are you junior so don't get any ideas. "** He actually blushed before mumbling what sounded like what ever and turned around. **" Come on guys give her a break she's just been through a tragic ordeal you'd be a little grumpy to. "** I gave a thankful smile to Lucy as she winked at me. I know its not fair to hate the sons and not the mother but she was an innocent by stander. She never did anything to anyone and besides I didn't like Max anymore than I liked Star. David should be the leader not him the boys listened to David better and Max was the true monster when the boys died he didn't even shed one tear. Not like David had done for Marko he had basically just shrugged his shoulders and still tried to turn Lucy so he wouldn't have to be alone.

We all stopped for a while so Lucy could get some gas and get us some food which I was thankful for I was starving. While in town I went around asking anyone if they had see my sisters. Opening my wallet to show a picture of Tempest holding Vyra on her lap under a tree in the park. Sadly no one had seen them which was making me even more worried what if I was the only one here? Don't get me wrong if I was to get stuck in any movie I would want it to be this one but still my sister's were missing. What if I couldn't get home I'd be stuck here and have to watch David die. Or would I? My thoughts were interrupted by a very excited Sam. **" Hey mom there's a theme park on the beach. Can we go can we? "** How old was this kid five. **" We'll go later tonight right now lets get to the house. Maybe you'll have better luck finding your sister's then after all looks like this town doesn't come to life til after dark. "** I just nodded as we started to climb back into the car. **" Hey Reign if you want you can ride on the back of my bike with me. It will be less stuffy then in that old car. "** I just rolled my eyes and shook my head as an answer while climbing into the back seat. Can he not take a hint.

The sun was just about ready to set in when we finally pulled up to the house that would be my poor David's doom and there lying on the porche pretending to be dead was their grandfather. **" Mom is he ok ?"** Micheal had pulled up behind us but stay on his bike I guess asking was about as helpful as he was getting. **" Yeah I'm sure he's fine he probably just fall asleep or something. "** I could tell Lucy was more worried than she sounded as she tried to wake up her father. Of course I knew he was faking but I felt a little worried for Lucy I certainly would never find this joke funny. **" Hey if he's dead can we go back to Phoenix? "** Oh my god I can't believe how selfish this kid is so I smacked him on the back of the head. **" I'm not dead just playing dead and playing a good job of it to. "** Lucy sighed in relief as she hugged her laughing dad before helping him to his feet. Then we started un loading the car into the house and yes I helped.

I was stopped half way into the building by Grandpa though as he grabbed my arm. **" I don't remember you having a daughter Lucy who's this one?"** I was a little afraid I admit it according to the comic book Reign of Frogs this man was a half vampire turned from his girlfriend the Widow Johnson and I really didn't want to be his first real kill. **" Oh that's Reign we found her alone passed out on the way here so I told her she could stay with us until she found her family. "** He just looked me over it was like he could tell I wasn't suppose to be here that I didn't belong. **" Well then you will have to sleep down here on the couch I've only got the four rooms and the rules go for you to. The second self is mine off limits and don't tear off the label of the TV Guide."** I couldn't help but smile as I replied back to him. **" And if I take the car with out permission be sure to fill it up with gas. "** he gave me a look before smiling and ruffling my hair. **" Exactly. I think I'm gonna like you kid. "** I smiled back at him. Sighing as I placed a box in one of the rooms I jumped when Lucy surprised me. **" You know if your gonna stay with us a while before we find your family your gonna need some new clothes besides just those. So how about you and me walk around together why I try to find a job and we can get you something to wear. "** I just nodded my head and smiled. I couldn't help but wish that Lucy was my mother. **" Sure just as long as we can still look for my sister's. "** Lucy smiled and actually kissed me on the forehead before starting to help me un pack her boxes.

_( Well here is the new chapter the next one will be in Tempes hoped you like Reign's also I want to thank my reviewer who if it hadn't been for her mixing up the meaning of Reign's name it would of taken me longer to get the inspiration to write this chapter. So I'm not making fun of you girl but I do thank you for the stroke of genius. )_


	5. Slimy Frogs

**Another Blodwyn Adventure**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but the Blodwyn Twins and their little sister.**

**Summery: I just love my Blodwyn twins a lot so I'm doing another insert with them only this time is a little more different as the girls find themselves split up in Santa Carla with their little sister along for the ride. Will they find love with the boys saving them from their fate or will they have to let the story play out as it should to save their sister's life.**

_**Bold Italics: Thinking**_

**Bold: Talking**

**Chapter Five: Slimy Frogs**

**_God it's hot why is it so hot? The house isn't on fire is it from the explosion? No it can't be I don't smell smoke. No I smell salt why do I smell salt? Why is the ground so soft under me as well ? Feels like I'm laying in a bean bag chair but it's not squishy so it can't be mud. God why is it so bright the light is pratically searing through my eyelids. Wait! Wasn't it suppose to be nighttime I can't have slept all this time could I? I hope Im not in the hospital mom will freak. Oh my god what if Reign and Vyra are hurt and it is the hospital._**

Tempest opened her eyes to be meet with sunshine causing her to blink and groan as she sat up and shook her head. Sand flying everywhere as she noticed she was on a beach of some kind with the ocean sparkling before her. _**' Wow that's gorgeous we've always wanted to see the ocean. '**_ she tried to look around for her sister's but they were no where to be seen. What she could see how ever was some kind of amusement park up on the board walk as she started to make her way towards it. It was obvious they were kinda dead right now guess no one really wanted to be here during the day in this heat. Walking around she noticed a lot of missing flyers. _**' Just like in Santa Carla with the Lost Boys. '**_ she chuckled as she kept looking around.

That's when she got the shock of her life as she came to stop right in front of Frogs Comics. _**' Holy Shit! This is Santa Carla! '**_ She was so shocked she didn't notice the Frog brothers staring at her. **" Hey you new here? "** Tempest through her shocked eyes to land on the moron Edgar Frog. **" Yeah I am what's it to you?"** Both brothers looked at each other obviously they weren't use to people being so hostile back to them. **" Come in you look like you need to sit. "** Tempest looked down noticing she was pretty dusty from all the sand. So with weary foot steps she made her way into the Frogs domain god help her she hope's Rei never finds out she'll throw a fit. She had to admit though felt good to get out of the sun for a while she hoped she wasn't sunburned.

Making her way to the counter she snorted at the passed out hippie couple as she jumped up to sit on it. She was just starting to relax she heard something slapped down next to her. **" Here you might need this if your new. "** Laying next to her was a comic book They're Everywhere the exact comic they kept trying to push on Sam. **" No thanks I already know about vampires and how to spot them thanks. "** Edgar and Allen looked at each other shocked no one had ever believed them before. **" Is that what happened to you? You aren't a bloodsucker are you? "** Tempest rolled her eyes as she suddenly found a cross stuck to her chest. **" If I was a vampire would I be walking in the sunlight? "** Edgar growled and pressed the cross harder. **" Could be half. "**

Tempest grabbed the cross from him and through it over her shoulder. **" Then that would of hurt. I'm not a vampire I just know about them always have and know they aren't what happened to me. I don't know what happened there was an explosion from our TV and next thing I know I'm here. I have to find my sister's though."** Edgar nodded at Allen things were ok before shooing him off and leaning against the counter. **" I'll help you look for them if you want you can hang out here until then my parents wont notice. "** Tempest scooted away from him. _**' Oh My God please don't be letting one of the Frog brothers be getting a crush on me ewwwwww. '**_ Tempest tried to think about her options. Go out and look around for her sisters who might not even be here in the movie with her or stay in one spot and hope they find her with the Frogs. As much as she hated to admit it staying here was the better option cause knowing Reign she'd try to find me and Vyra knows to find an adult to help her. **" Ummm yeah I guess I can stay here I'm sure their looking for me. "** She felt chills when Edgar smiled and winked at her.

_( Well ya'll heres the new chapter thought it would be funny that if Micheal want's Reign for Edgar to want Tempest LOL hope you enjoyed Next chapter I hope for the girls to find each other and be spotted by the boys. )_


End file.
